the_rain_never_stopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisae Akahoshi
Hisae Akahoshi is a second year that attends Seikou Academy. As the captain of the newly developed tennis team, Hisae serves as an icon of inspiration for many younger students. Appearance Hisae has a youthful complexion and fair skin. Her eyes are bright green and she rarely applies makeup, considering it a nuisance when she sweats. She has a round face that makes her look younger than she is and large, round eyes that contribute to her childlike features. She has silky rosy brown hair that her classmates claim emits a strong jasmine scent. She is considered generally pretty. It has been mentioned by others that if Hisae were to put more effort into her appearance, many male students would flock to her. Erika describes Hisae as someone who is easy to approach and trust because Hisae rarely scowls and her resting face is a content and pleasant one. Hinata also praised Hisae on her ability to smile through failures and hardships. As a result of rigorous training, Hisae's calves and arms are muscular. Her simple style is shown through her school uniform. Despite Seikou Academy's flexible uniform rules, Hisae wears the button-down shirt option, the baby blue tie, and black, knee-high socks; she will wear either the tan vest or the black jacket depending on the season. She chooses not to add any adornments and does not often wear accessories. Personality Hisae is very responsible and possesses a lot of self-control and willpower. She values respect and can be easily offended. She never hesitates to say what is on her mind, whether or not it will be helpful. As a result, she is disliked by many. She is a quiet person, but she is not shy. Multiple adults have commented on her mature personality and her ability to push aside her emotions in order to effectively deal with a situation. For that reason, Hisae was chosen as the team captain. As a captain, Hisae manages to gain the respect of the team quickly. However, she remained initially remained emotionally shielded off, but after the training camp, Hisae trusted the team and they trusted her in return. Hisae is able to clearly communicate and gets consistent perfect marks in school. As a result of other people's jealousy, Hisae is guarded and does not easily trust other people. It normally takes her a couple weeks before she gives someone a chance. She is serious and has no interest in being anything but that. She doesn't get irritated by the other members' pranks and, to everyone's dismay, always keeps her cool. Hisae cares greatly for her two friends Ruki and Sakura. As she gets older, she considers giving up tennis in order to pursue something less taxing for her. She is extremely dedicated to tennis, but it is a large strain on her body so it causes a lot of mental stress. Hisae is not stubborn, and she can calmly analyze situations. She never becomes emotional which causes many people to find her cold and also causes her pain since she knows it can hurt people. Plot Background Tennis Record Playing Styles and Techniques Relationships Erika Aoi Erika and Hisae were the initial members of the tennis team. At first, Erika had developed a one-sided rivalry towards Hisae because of Hisae's athletic ability. Hisae eventually developed a sense of competition towards Erika. Hisae and Erika often look to each other when they need advice for things school, sports, and their personal life. Despite their personalities differing, the two are able to get along very well. Hisae considers Erika like a sister and it is assumed that Erika sees Hisae in a similar manner. Ryoma Echizen Quotes Category:Female Category:Akahoshi Family Category:Tennis Player Category:Student Category:Seikou Gakuen Category:Seikou Academy Category:Characters Category:Seikou Tennis Team Category:OC Category:Senior High School Category:Grade 11 Category:Seikou Girls' Tennis Team